The problem to which this invention is directed relates to problems associated with soil instability.
One example of treatment of soils is described in Australian Patent No 731637. This describes the use of a quickly expanding chemical which is inserted into the ground.
The extent of expansion is also chosen to be large for example some five times more than an inserted volume. Once this very active chemical is inserted into the ground any lifting effect is achieved by a continuing chemically induced expansion and a lifting effect thereby.
The problem with this concept is that one loses control once the chemical is inserted into the soil and the amount of lift then is dependent on the extent of chemically induced expansion. If it is too much then this creates significant difficulty. This example refers to monitoring of soil lift but by the time one notices soil lifting there is little one can do to stop further lifting if the chemical is still expanding.